User blog:Agerus/The Untold Truth ( Part 2 ! )
~ Part 2 ! Enjoy ! ~ " Greetings , I am the Malevolent Fallen God Cardes and one of the four rulers of Great Gaia . My brothers and I are now on our way to visit Uncle Risser , the Wisdom God of Eternity for clues to find the "Destiny Weapons" that our father left behind. Uncle Risser was Father's right hand man and was our teacher when we were still young gods then. Without him , Great Gaia wouldn't be so prosperous and lively today. I do hope that we will get the clues and get the "Destiny Weapons" and end this war. May luck be in our favor! " ~ Rainbow Palace , Room of Knowledge ~ "Uncle Risser , where are you? " Afla shouted. "I'm over here!" A voice echoed back. "What are you doing browsing this book?" Zevalhua asked , sneezing repeatedly. " So much dust in here." "I'm looking for clues. " Uncle Risser said , looking through a spyglass. "Your father left me a book before he passed on and I have been studying it since then." "What kind of book?" Maxwell scanned through the book. "This book is about the existence of worlds beside Great Gaia " he said "And I realized that several marks were circled " he pointed at the visible red circles across the thick , golden-lining decorated book. "What do these marks represent? " I asked eagerly. "This mark represents Earth , a world that is mostly populated by a species called humans and many other species not found in Great Gaia . It is estimated that there are over 10 million species living on Earth , thus making it the most diverse planet . " He blabbed . "10 MILLION? That's alot ! " I was shocked. "This second mark represents Planet Olympus , where mythical beings and gods alike lived. The Gods of Mount Olympus ruled over the planet for many centuries and their leader , Zeus , is one of your father's most loyal friend. Their planet is also the most similar to us , thus we are the closest compared to the rest." Uncle Risser continued. "This third mark here represents Thonus , a planet ruled over by technology . They are the most advanced in all of the planets and their robots rival that of gods. However, they are also one of our greatest allies. " "And finally , the last mark. Ah , this planet is very special . It's called Junus , where nothing exist except time and space. There lives an ancient god called Entai who governs over this planet . This planet is considered the life source of all beings as it balances time and space. Without this planet , we would never exist in the first place. Please be careful when you arrive at this planet." Uncle Risser warned. "So now that we know where to start looking , lets go then! " I cheered. "For Great Gaia! " We shouted in union. ''Keep Reading !'' Category:Blog posts